Vyond Cruise Line
NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH Vyond Cruise Lines Vyond Cruise Line is a cruise line operation that is a subsidiary. The company was incorporated in 1996 as Go!Animate Cruise Line and is domiciled in London, England, with their operational headquarters located in Celebration, Florida. Three ships named Vyond Surfer, Vyond Palmtree, and Vyond Vacation will join the fleet in 2021 (Surfer), 2022 (Palmtree), and 2023 (Vacation). Vyond Cruise Line operates the Vyond Cruise Line Terminal in Port Canaveral, Florida. Vyond Cruise Line currently operates five ships:Vyond Maritime, Vyond Seashell, Vyond Ocean, and Vyond Seagull. The line pioneered the rotational dining concept, in which guest would rotate with their wait staff through three different main dining rooms. Fleet Current All of Vyond Cruise Line's ships are officially registered with the Bahamas. Vyond Maritime ''began operation July 30, 1998. ''Vyond Seashell began operation on August 1999 and were both built at Fincantieri ship yard, Italy. These approximately 84000-ton (the weights of the two differ slightly) ships are 964 ft (294 m) long and 106 ft (32 m) wide. The ships each contain 875 staterooms and are not identical in their design, with a lot of variations in interior design, restaurants, and entertainment venues. Both contain areas designed exclusively for various age groups, including children, teenagers, and adults. Current routes are Alaska, Bahamas, Caribbean, and Europe, depending on the ship. All of the ships have a broadway theater, a casino, an arcade, an IMAX cinema, shopping and dining, bedrooms, waterslides, pools, 4-D experience, spa, golf, barber shop, libary, squash court, a dark room for developing pictures, and even its own hospital. The ship also stocked 100,000 pounds of beef, 30,000 eggs, 50 tons of potatoes, and 64 lifeboats. Vyond Ocean and Vyond Seashell entered service in January 2011 and March 2012, respectively. These ships were built at Meyer Werft shipyard, Germany. These new 129,690-ton ships are 339.5 m (1,114 ft) long and 36.8 m (121 ft) wide. They are two decks taller than Vyond Maritime and Vyond Seashell and have 1,250 staterooms each. Vyond Ocean was the first ship to have a water coaster, the . Future The company ordered ship of a new class of ship, Triton, in 2016 and 2017. In 2016 the line announced it would acquire three ships, named Vyond Surfer, Vyond Palmtree, and Vyond Vacation. The 3 ships are described as larger than Vyond Ocean and Vyond Seagull but with an equivalent number of staterooms. In March 2018, Vyond Cruise Line released the 1st rendering of its new generation of cruise ships. The 140,000-ton cruise liners will be LNG-powered and will accommodate at least 2,500 guests. Vyond Cruise Line Terminal A Vyond Cruise Line bus which takes guest to and from the terminal from Vyond City Airport; as well as around Vyond Land Resort. The Vyond Cruise Line Terminal, or Port Canaveral's Cruise Terminal 12, is located in Port Canaveral in Cape Canaveral, Florida, United States. It is used to transport passengers on and off of the Vyond Cruise Line ships the Vyond Maritime, Vyond Seashell, Vyond Ocean, and Vyond Seagull. The port, located in Port Canaveral, at cruise terminal B, is a large building, owned by Port Canaveral, and operated by the The Vyond Broadcasting Corporation. At 70,000 square feet (6,500 m2), this massive building includes the base for Vyond Cruise Line check-in, security, and boarding.47 The terminal was designed loosely on the old Ocean Terminal in Southampton. Vyond Cruise Line has negotiated with the Port Canaveral port authority and early 2009 has extended their contract until 2022. As part of this contract, the port authority expanded and upgraded the dock in order to accommodate the new ships (both of which will be home-ported there), the terminal will be enlarged to accommodate more passengers and luggage, and a parking garage was built. The Vyond Maritime, Vyond Seashell, Vyond Ocean, and Vyond Seagull have departed from Port Canaveral. In late 2012, Vyond Ocean and Seagull began sailing cruises out of Galveston, Texas and Miami, Florida,49 respectively. In 2013, Vyond Maritime relocated to Barcelona, Spain48 and Vyond Seashell relocated to Vancouver, British Columbia.50 In Autumn 2013, Maritime and Seashell returned to the United States but switched home ports, with the Maritime leaving out of Miami and Seashell leaving out of Galveston. In January 2014, Seashell took over for Maritime in Miami and Maritime joined Ocean and Seagull in Port Canaveral, placing all four ships in the state of Florida for the first time. Since then the Maritime and the Seashell have once again switched places. In June 2018, Port Canaveral officials approved pursuing a study about how to best upgrade Vyond's Terminal 12 and other nearby terminals. With the Vyond fleet expected to expand from four to seven ships, Port Canaveral Chief Executive Officer John Murray stated that, without expansion, "we'll have more activity than Terminal 12 can handle." Trivia *Characters from Vyond Network shows appear in real form, just like in Vyond Land and dressed in cruise ship-themed suits. **Similar to the park, while most of the Vyond Network characters have costumes with helmets shaped like characters' heads, the human Vyond Network characters have no masks.